The Massage, a tale of Minako and Hotaru
by shanejayell
Summary: Minako Aino goes to a certain massage parlor, where she meets the captivating Hotaru Tomoe.


Disclaimer: This is a very adulty fanfiction with lesbian content. If that is not your thing, I suggest hitting the back button now. I own none of the characters from Sailor Moon, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. And yes, I KNOW it's been years since I wrote Hotaru/Minako, I just didn't have anything that really hit me as a good idea for a continuation.

The Massage

A tale of Minako and Hotaru

Minako Aino leaned against the pole in the train, sighing tiredly as the train bumped and rattled through Tokyo. It had been a long day for the president of her thriving cosmetics company, filled with meetings, ass kissing and lots of paperwork. She had started the company back when she was an idol, and after she retired from the singing and acting she threw herself into the company full force. It was a lot of work, but it was satisfying to succeed in the cutthroat business arena.

Minako winced as her feet throbbed, the fancy heels she wore not helping at all. She was on her feet most of every day, and rushed around the offices of her company or visited manufacturers and stores. In some ways she thought the work was harder than when she was an idol...

A teen got up and Minako made a beeline for the seat, sitting down with a relieved sigh. 'Oh that feels good.' she thought, wishing she could stretch out her legs too. 'I need a massage,' the business women mused silently.

The train pulled into her station far too soon and Minako got up, sighing. Briefcase in hand she walked out on the platform and down the stairs, even as she got her cellphone out. Dialing a familiar number she said, "Michiru? Do you have a space free, I really need a massage."

"Bad day at work?" Michiru asked, the green haired masseuse asked, sitting in her office not far from the station.

"Not bad, just long," Minako answered wryly.

"I'm booked pretty solid," Michiru checked her schedule, "but I have a promising trainee with some open time." 

"As long as it isn't Makoto Kino again," Minako said warily.

"I promise I won't send Makoto to you again," Michiru chuckled, "I didn't realize how strong the girl really was. Though you certainly looked relaxed when she was done with you."

"That's because she had just spent an full hour pulling and stretching me like taffy," Minako answered her dryly.

Michiru snorted, trying to keep her laughter under control. Clearing her throat she continued, "Trust me, the new girl is the polar opposite of Makoto. I promise."

"All right, I'll be there soon," Minako agreed, putting the phone away.

As Minako arrived at the office she smiled, taking in the spotlessly clean and well decorated rooms. Michiru was a smart woman, and she knew her company would be judged on it's appearance as much as the staff. Not that her staff weren't excellent, even including the over-enthusiastic Makoto.

"Miss Aino, hello," the cheerful receptionist smiled. Usagi was frankly a ditz, but she was a sweet and good natured ditz which somehow made up for her mental lack.

Minako scolded herself for thinking that even as she smiled back, "Hello, Usagi. I think I have a appointment?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, Hotaru will be with you in a moment."

Minako sat in one of the chairs in the room, sighing softly as the cushioned chair let her relax a bit. Part of her just wanted to drop off and sleep, but it was still too early in the day for that. She saw a black haired woman walking in and look around, and Minako sat up again.

"Miss Aino, I'm Hotaru Tomoe," the younger woman smiled, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Minako agreed, looking over the woman in a simple t-shirt and shorts, her pale skin standing out against her dark hair. She looked fit but not too muscled, and she had a bit of padding where needed.

Hotaru smiled, "Michiru's told be a lot about you." She lead Minako back to one of the massage booths, the room lit by a lovely antique lamp.

"Don't believe any of it," Minako chuckled softly.

"We'll see," Hotaru answered with a smile, "Disrobe, and we'll get started."

AS Hotaru went to the sink to wash her hands Minako calmly shrugged out of her suit coat and undid her blouse, hanging them both up an a rack off to one side. Her skirt wiggled off easily as well, then Minako briefly considered taking off her bra and panties.

Hotaru turned around, wiping her hands, and Minako had to hide a smile as the girl's eyes widened. It had been a few years since she had been a idol but Minako knew she still had a good figure, and from Hotaru's blush the young lady thought so too.

"Uhm, just climb up on the table and lay on your stomach," Hotaru ordered.

"Certainly," Minako purred, climbing on the table then settling in on her stomach.

Hotaru gently ran her hands over Minako's back, feeling her muscles and the tension in them. "Would you like me to start on your shoulders?" she asked, "Or work up from your feet?"

"My legs are killing me," Minako admitted, "could you...?"

"No problem," Hotaru nodded, moving down the table towards her feet.

Minako bit back a moan as Hotaru gently stretched each toe, then gradually worked up from her feet to her ankles. The woman's grip was firm but gently, massaging each aching muscle and making her body tingle with relief.

"Better?" Hotaru asked after a while, working on her calves and up towards her thighs.

"You have no idea," Minako sighed happily as she said, "I've been on my feet all day and they were killing me."

"Well, I understand you're a busy woman," Hotaru noted as she gently worked up Minako's legs, caressing her thighs and the muscles on the back of her legs.

"Michiru told you what I do?" Minako asked as she felt a faint stirring in her panties. It had been a while since she had been touched this gently or intimately...

"Head of one of the country's rising star cosmetic companies," Hotaru noted as she used the edge of her hand to karate chop along the back of Minako's thighs.

"Ooof," Minako grunted, even as she felt tense muscles loosen.

"Sorry," Hotaru apologized as she then rubbed along her legs, moving up to her bottom.

"It's fine, I'm no virgin to massage," Minako murmured, raising her ass slightly as Hotaru squeezed and massaged. Yes, she could definitely feel herself getting a bit randy, and for a moment wished Michiru was here. They had a... understanding, that often led to some making out on the table.

"I bet you aren't," Hotaru bent forward to murmur in Minako's ear as she massaged the small of her back, then gradually worked up.

Minako bit back a moan as Hotaru's fingers 'accidentally' brushed against the sides of her sensitive breasts, the woman's hands expertly working the muscles of her shoulders. It felt so good to just lie there and be caressed, but she knew she'd have to get up, go home and... relieve herself.

"Now," Hotaru climbed off from where she had been practically straddling Minako's ass, "we need to do the front."

"Sure," Minako said as she sat up, "just let me get my bra off."

Hotaru washed her hands again then applied a light scented oil, one that Minako recognized from sessions with Michiru. "It would help if you take off your panties too," Hotaru noted, trying to be serious but a blush colored her cheeks.

'Well, well,' Minako thought, fighting back a smile. Gracefully she hooked her thumbs into her white lace panties and drew them off, revealing the clean shaven mound beneath. She had started shaving for bikini shots during her idol days, and maintained it because she found it sexy. And from the faintly stunned look on Hotaru's face, she found it sexy too.

"It's... I mean, there's no...," Hotaru stammered.

Minako lay back, her golden hair fanning across the massage bed, her breasts pointing towards the ceiling. "You like?" she asked curiously, a smile on her face.

"It's very erotic," Hotaru said, her voice husky with desire.

"I think so, too." Minako agreed, letting her legs spread just a little. "Now," she purred, "we were massaging?"

"Uh, right, yes," Hotaru jumped, blushing.

Minako didn't hold back as Hotaru caressed her shoulders, moaning in pleasure as the woman touched her. Her nipples were rock hard as Hotaru tentatively touched them, then began to caress and pull at the firm flesh of her breasts. It was still a massage, technically, but both women were breathing hard as Minako moaned and sighed.

"Ah!' Hotaru made a frustrated sound, leaning across the table as she kissed Minako ardently.

Minako slipped her arms around the smaller woman, nearly dragging her onto the table as they kissed. She grabbed at the girl's firm, tight ass and pulled her close, the two writhing together as they pressed their crotches tight to one another.

"Oh god," Minako moaned, "I've got to see you naked."

"Not yet," Hotaru gasped, kissing down her neck to feast on Minako's aching breasts. She sucked on one nipple and teased the other with her fingers, pulling and teasing the aching flesh.

Minako gasped and moaned under Hotaru's hot mouth, fighting back the urge to come just from the woman's hot mouth on her breasts. "You're driving me nuts," she whimpered.

Reluctantly Hotaru released the breasts from her attention's, sliding down Minako's sweat slick belly and down to her bare mound. "Do you want it?" she asked, breathing across the sensitive flesh.

"Oh god yes," Minako begged, pumping her hips up towards Hotaru's mouth.

"You just had to ask," Hotaru smiled as she kissed her, then let her tongue wiggle out between those dew covered lips.

Biking the blanket covering the table Minako bucked her hips and tried not to cry out as sweet pleasure raced through her veins. When Hotaru began to gently tease her clit Minako arched her back and clutched Hotaru's head, cumming with bone shaking force. After a few moments she slumped down to the table, panting softly.

"Are you all right?' Hotaru asked gently, pushing sweat damp hair from Minako's face.

"I'm better than all right," Minako pushed herself up to kiss Minako lingeringly. "Now," she purred, "I want to see you naked too."

"Are you sure," Hotaru blushed as she hesitated.

"Come here," Minako ordered, pulling her close, "I have a lot of stress to relieve, and you're gonna help."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Michiru was in the outer office as Minako was leaving, a faint smile on the green haired woman's face. "Was Hotaru all right?" she asked archly.

"I think I might book all my appointments with her from now on," Minako said with a satisfied smile. She hesitated, "Is she seeing anyone?"

"No, not that I know of," Michiru said honestly.

"Well, well," Minako mused, plans already forming in her head, "maybe I can change that."

To be continued...?

Notes: I was originally gonna just post this as part of my 'Tales of Minako and Hotaru' series, but it's a bit more explicit than those stories were. No idea if I'll do a part two or not.


End file.
